


In which Kento has Amnesia

by Ramennoodles13



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Jossed because of episode 13, Slight Hypnosis, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: Slight Spoilers for episode 12 of Kamen Rider Saber. This is my own personal theory on how I would like the show to do with Kento. Also, I'm sorry if the characters are ooc. Please enjoy! Edit of 12-7-20, just saw episode 13, goodbye my theory. So, I guess you can consider this an AU then...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	In which Kento has Amnesia

# Chapter 1

Everything was fuzzy to him. He couldn't remember what happened. The last thing he remembers is getting saved by a woman. The woman, no her name was Reika saved him. She told him about who he was and yet it didn't seem completely right. He knows that he is a swordsman of lighting and that his name is Kento. However, everything else Reika says confuses him. Is he really a swordsman of the South Base? Has he always been there? He doesn't think Reika would lie to him. She saved him, right? Why would she lie? So, he can trust her because she saved him. She was caring for him. He owned her, didn't he? He eventually recovered and is sent to take down some enemy. He didn't pay much attention to the enemy. All he could focus on was his sword. Holding a sword felt natural to him and he made quick work of the enemy. Reika seemed glad when he came back. He didn't understand why.

He later found out why, Reika seemed kind of happy. The other swordsmen were all gathered, they seemed happy to seem him. Yet, none of them flickered any sense of familiarity. He was reintroduced to them, and there names didn't ring a bell either. So, he just smiled and nodded and made a note to remember their names and faces. The morning seemed to quickly turn to nighttime, and he was tired. Reika seemed to notice his discomfort and ended the day of fun and play. She led him to his room and wished him a good night. He was finally all alone, he could hear owls hooting outside and it calmed him. Why did nothing seem right to him? Everything felt so new, he wasn't feeling well. So, he closed his eyes and tried to focus. 

"Kento? Please, not like this... Kento... Kento? Kento! KENTO!"

His eyes opened and he grabbed his shirt. He's sweating, who was that? Who was calling his name? Who was so worried about him? He couldn't think, he couldn't, he couldn't break a promise. A promise? Where did that come from? ...Touma, he remembers someone named Touma. Just the name brought him some relief. He hurried to the main room. The room with all the books. A single thought came to him, look for a book about the Northern Base. As quietly as he could, he searched for the book his mind supplied to him. He found it after a couple minutes of searching. There he found it, the new Fire Swordsman was named Touma. His mind was hurting, he was in pain. Flashes of memories were going through his head. Touma... Rintaro... Mr. Ogami... Ren... Tetsuo... Those were his friends and comrades. Why did Reika lie to him? He wasn't apart of the Southern Base, no he's supposed to be at the Northern Base.

"You got your memories back. This was not apart of my plan."

He looked up and so Reika, she didn't seem quite glad to see him. She had a scowl on her face and he remembered. She was the one who gave him the information of where Calibur was. 

"Why? Why did you lie to me?" He found himself asking. 

"For my own personal purpose. However, I'm not going to allow you to remember much longer Kento. In fact, why don't you sleep?"

He was confused again, but he didn't want to forget again and he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to go back to his friends. He wanted to apologies for everything. Reika signed and snapped her fingers, and he suddenly felt weak. His eyes started to blur and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Reika smirk. 

* * *

Everything was fuzzy. He couldn't remember what happened the day before. He should ask Reika because she knows everything about him. She saved him and so he must return the favor. He doesn't have to worry about his past because Reika will tell him everything. She is trustworthy, there is nothing to worry about. All he has to do is listen to her. She can be trusted, he doesn't have to think. All he has to do is listen.


End file.
